Mutant Exsety
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: Kurt gets dumped and starts to take drugs. Will he survie or will he die
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer. I don't own any of the X-men. Marvel does.  
  
This story is about my favorite character, Kurt. I like him so much  
that if he were real, I would love to kiss him! Enjoy!  
  
Mutant X-tacy  
  
The story starts right after they beat Apocalypse. Things are going just fine. Kurt decided to go visit Amanda. He teleported to the school courtyard.  
"Amanda! It's great to see you. How have you been?" Kurt asked.  
Amanda turned to greet her boyfriend. Kurt was so happy to see her he didn't notice that she was biting her lip, her fists were clenched, and tears were in eyes. "Kurt I...Please sit down. Kurt I don't think we should see each other anymore. I think you should date Sky. I'm in love with Trevor Teal. I have to go. Bye, freak." She ran away with tears running down her cheeks.  
Kurt just stared at her. He was stunned. He didn't know what he felt. He walked back dejectedly to the Institute. As he reached the corner right before the Institute, when a limo pulled up right along aside him. The window rolled down and a velvety voice came from inside. "Can we talk Mr. Wagner?"  
He stared as women about 5'7" got out of the car. She had waist length orange hair with purple streaks in it. Her eyes were purplish black. She was wearing nothing but black. "My name is Vivian Dupree. I have something for you." She handed him a clear plastic bag that was filled with pink and aqua pills. "I have here something here that will make you forget all you troubles. Like being dumped, having a horrible mother, a sister who can't touch, or looking like a freak. This will make all your troubles go away."  
"This will make me forget everything? How?"  
"It will active your pleasure sections in your brain. That's all you need to know." Vivian told him  
She got back in her limo and drove away. She was smiling. As the limo left the corner she shouted out, "When you need more come here." Then she was gone.  
Kurt took two of the pills out and swallowed them. He slipped the rest in his pocket. All of a sudden, he felt extremely happy. He was hooked on drugs.  
  
Tell me what you think so please post reviews. 


	2. Addiction

I don't any of the X men  
  
Chapter II Addiction  
  
Kurt entered the mansion still upset, but thanks to the pills he wasn't as upset as he should have been. Suddenly he bumped into Sky.  
  
Sky was a mutant who had the ability to shape the world to her choosing. She had waist long rainbow colored hair, turquoise eyes and wore feather earrings. She was wearing leather skirt, a rainbow colored t-shirt and a jean jacket. She also was extremely wealthy  
  
"Hi Kurt. How are you?"  
  
"Oh I'm fine if you consider being dumped great." Kurt yelled at her.  
  
"Well you're not the only one. Trevor dumped me and I have no idea why. All he said he was in loved with Amanda. Listen Kurt I know that we promised to be friends, but I know you and I still have romantic feelings because of our wild night. We had spent three hours kissing in my room. But let's honor our friendship and not jump into things ok? "  
  
"Sure whatever! Leave me alone!" Kurt teleported to his room and began to play his music at full blast!  
  
"Kurt would you turn the volume down on that thing?" asked Ray "It's making me shoot out all these electrical bolts."  
  
Kurt opened his door to face Ray. Suddenly he bared his fangs and growled at him. Ray quickly left.  
  
The students were stunned by Kurt's attitude. He wasn't himself. How could being dumped do this to someone? Over the course of one month, he stopped using his holowatch, he attacked people, and he became insubordinate. No one knew what to do with him.  
  
"Kurt I would like to talk to you." the Professor told him.  
  
"Talk is cheap Chuck. Leave me be. I got places to be and things to do. So see yah." Kurt told him.  
  
Kurt was on a permanent high. He kept buying Mutant Xstacy. He returned to the mansion with a new batch. As soon as he took the pills he blacked out. He had just overdosed. He fainted with the pills all over him.  
  
He was found by Sky who yelled for help. They took him to the infirmary. Hank gave him antibiotics but they needed the antidote. 


	3. Andidote

I do not own X men not that I don't want to own Kurt!  
  
Antidote  
  
Kurt was in a coma and time was running out! The whole school was panicked. The two most upset were Rouge and Sky, both were frustrated and angry and blaming themselves for Kurt condition.  
  
"Hank what have you learned about the drug?" said Charles  
  
"We need to gather the students, this is an emergency. "  
  
"X men meet in the library." Prof said telepathy  
  
Soon Scott, Jean, Kitty, Rouge, Sky, Logan, Ororo were all in the library. "Hank would you like to tell us what you found?" said Prof X  
  
"Yea Mr. McCoy, is Kurt going to like recover? " said Kitty  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well what! My best friend, who also is Rouge's little brother, is in a drug-induced coma, and you better tell us some good news! Or we will really be in Hell!" Said Sky  
  
"Calm down Sky "said Jean  
  
"Yea try to relax!" said Scott  
  
"Ok now listen who every made this drug designed it to only affect mutants. It is like a sugar pill to humans like power8. It targets the adrenal gland and sends a massive dose of andreline through the body. At the same time it fills the brain with an overdose of saratonin. That is a chemical in your brain that released when you are feeling pleasure. But too much can kill you. Once it reaches a certain point the victim goes into coma. If not treated properly the victim will die in 168 hours." said Beast. Everyone gasped!  
  
"You mean to say my little brother will die if not detoxified!?"  
  
"Yes. "  
  
"Then do IT! Everyone yelled.  
  
"It not that simple. The creator of this drug designed it so the only way to eradicate it is for a designer anti-drug. Which we don't have."  
  
"I know this is for all of you an emotion strain. But we have to be strong for Kurt. Now listen this is what I want each of you to do. Scott, Jean go see Spyke and see if he and the Morlocks have heard anything. Kitty you and Storm go on the Internet and see what you can find out. Wolverine you and Beast see if you can figure out anymore about this drug. I will talked to the Brotherhood and see what they know." said Prof X Turning to face Sky and Rouge he said "You go be with him. He needs to know that there are people that care. "  
  
They wiped their tears and nodded. Five hours later they met again. "Well any news?" said Rouge  
  
Scott shook his head. "Whoever is doing this likes to not be known."  
  
" They are not interest in being in the spotlight." said Jean  
  
"How About you guys?" said Sky  
  
"We found out loads of teenage mutants have been hoplized up and down the coast , with the same symptoms as NightCrawler." Storm reported  
  
"But like nothing that could be useful. I 'm so sorry." said Kitty  
  
Just then Logan and Hank came in, they open their mouths to speak but Logan said "Don't bother we got nothing. "  
  
"Kurt went into coma at 1:36 Saturday its now 7: 36 it been 7 hours. He has 161 hours left" said Hank  
  
Everyone was thinking of memories of all times Kurt had made impression.  
  
"He will not die!" Sang Sky  
  
Just then a cold wind blew through out the entire Intuited. The front doors burst open and someone yelled out "XAVIER!!!!!!!!!" All eyes turn and gasped as Mystique come storming in. 


	4. Healing

I don't own the X men.  
  
The Healing  
  
Everyone couldn't believe it. MYSTIQUE? HERE? WHY? AND HOW? She had some how managed to get past the defense and the new recruits. Her eyes were aflame. She was very angry! You could feel the rage.  
  
The X-men got ready to fight. When Xavier came in and raised his hand and said" No let her pass."  
  
"Xavier I would like to know why you called me here!" said Mystique  
  
"I didn't call you here Raven ,but I think I know who did. Tell me what brought you here?" said Xavier  
  
"I felt an enmorese emotion at exactly 1:36. Normally I don't let petty feelings rule my destiny but I felt an enormse urge to be here. Like a part of me was bleeding from the inside and someone ripped out my heart out while it still beating. So why am I here?" said Mystique  
  
"Follow me." He took her to see Kurt.  
  
"Oh my God Kurt! " She fell to her knees took his hand and began to cry.  
  
Rouge glared at her "Mother" she still hate her for all done. She was ready to hurt. She ungloved her right hand and reach towards her but stopped when her hand was incased in ice. "Huh " turning "Sky? Stop it."  
  
"Don't hurt her , forgive her. Kurt once told me "Those who learn to forgive themselves and others are one step closer to understand God. She loves him and doesn't wish him to die. Don't you see?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"If she didn't love Kurt and he hadn't forgave she wouldn't felt him call out. Don't cling to hate. Hate is poison to the body that only leads to death." Said Sky  
  
"Ok I 'll give up hate and forgive." They turn to look at Mystique. She got up and said  
  
"Why haven't you done anything to save him? I know I haven't been the best mother to him. I may have not been part of his life ,but I did give him the gift of life and I don't wish to see him die before my eyes." Tears fell to the floor. Rouge was so touch to see that Mystique feelings in the matter was same as hers. She placed a gloved hand on her mom shoulder, and said  
  
"Mom no one wish to see Kurt die and we promised we'll save him. After all he do the same for all of us." Mystique squeezed and wept her tears.  
  
"The reason we haven't dioxide is because we need an anti-drug which we don't have, Raven. What we need is more information. The only person who might be able to help is Kurt himself. But he in a coma." said Charles  
  
"Your the greatest telepath in world! You can't go into his mind and get the info we need?" cried Mystique  
  
"It too dangers to try it! In his current conation I might do more harm than good. It a risk I 'm not willing to take." said Xavier  
  
"But we can't stand by and do nothing!" roared Mystique  
  
"Wait Professor. You are saying that Kurt mind too unstable right now?" said Sky  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well what if you got us in his mind and I used my powers to create an envirment that familiar to him ,then Rouge absorbed his thoughts." explained Sky.  
  
"It risky." said Charles  
  
"We don't have a lot of choices Chuck and time running out for the Elf." said Logan gruffly  
  
"Alright. Mystique join hands with Sky and Rouge." Soon they were all falling into an abyss. But thanks to Sky she turn it into the Germany countryside. They then proceed on to find Kurt.  
  
The found him swing upside down holding a gold cross and saying the Lord's Pray in German.  
  
"Kurt! "said everyone they ran to him.  
  
He shook them off. "Leave me alone! " he said  
  
"Kurt listen to us." said Charles  
  
"You don't have much time left." said Sky "  
  
"What to you mean? I don't have much time left" he asked  
  
" You are in a coma Kurt and you will die if you can't gives the information we need right now." said Xavier.  
  
"Then let me die in peace." he said  
  
"Listen here you may think no one cares for you! BUT I care and I'm your best friend! " said Sky  
  
"I care said Rouge  
  
"AND I CARE MOST OF ALL KURT!" said Mystique  
  
"So tell us what we need to know. "said Xavier  
  
"Rouge touch me and absorb my thoughts. " said Kurt  
  
She ungloved her hand and touch him. Both collapsed and the Professor pulled them out of his mind.  
"Well Rouge what to you see?" said Mystique  
  
"I see a woman about 5'7 dressed all black with waist length neon orange hair with purple streaks. Her name is Vivien Dupree. She comes to Kurt ,he has no idea were her HQ is. But she loves to go clubbing!"  
  
They all went to the corner and looked for clues. They asked around and several people said they saw a black limo with gold handles , hood ornament, and license plate. The plate read Vivien.  
  
Then they all split up. The Acolytes took the North ,the Brotherhood took the South , and New recruits the East and the X men the West.  
  
They search all week with no luck. Then with only 5 hours left on the clock they got a tip from a bartender. She told them to look at the abandon pharmacy in the run down city area in the northeast end.  
  
Xavier gather everyone together and said " X men ,Brotherhood , Acolytes. We all come from different place with our own personal beliefs. We may fought on different sides before , but we came together to fight a common enemy. Now we must unite again to save our people! A single life may seem insinifigent. But no life is unimportant. We are not going to used to make a quick buck. So let save a life and may God have mercy!" he said  
  
The gang left but Rouge and Sky went to see Kurt. Mystique was holding his hand and saying a pray. "Mother please we have to go time running out. We must go. This only chance to save him." said Rouge  
  
"I promise Ms. Darkholme we will save him. I swear on my soul that we save him." said Sky  
  
Mystique got up and nod. She turn back and kissed him and let one of her tears run down from his eyes down his face and said "I love Kurt ,my son." Then they left.  
Outside of the old run down and abandon pharmacy a series of large white trucks were being load with waterproof crates. Two longhaired man dress all in black were overseeing the project. Just then Vivien 's limo drove up and out step Vivien.  
  
"Doom ,Gloom is everything going according to plan" she asked "Yes said Doom "The boats and planes are ready to ship the drugs around the world tonight." A wicked smile curled her lips. She cluched tight in her left hand a silver case and in her right hand she held a tube of teal colored liquid.  
  
"I have 14 billion dollars right now from drug sales here in the North American contenent alone. And the only known cure rest right here in my hands!" she laughed The X men and co. were right outside ready to stage an attack. The could hear every bitter word this dispecle woman said.  
"Why did you make a cure for this Ms. Dupree?" said Gloom  
  
"That my friend is my business." she said "We were lucky to have such a good guinea pig to test the product." said Doom  
  
"Yeah so foolish these munties." said Gloom  
  
"Yes we can all thank that little space monkey for giving us a third of profit. He so stupid! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
That was it! They attacked! And all of Hell broke loose. The bad guys fought them with laser and plasma rifels.  
  
"REMEMBER YOUR TRAINING TEAM! AS ONE TEAM UNITED TOGETHER!" cried Cyclopes  
  
The Brotherhood team was busy destroying the machines that made the drug. The Acolytes were busy, three of them were out side ripping apart the trucks the new recruits were battling outside and the X men in side  
  
At one point someone nearly killed Rouge! But Gambit saved her. He told her to go join Mystique and Sky. She said thanks and blew him a kiss and he blushed. She ran to catch up to them. They chased Vivien down a catwalk as she made a break for it. She was trying to get to the roof so she could get in the emergency helicopter. They back her into a corner.  
  
"Give up Vivien its over!" said Rouge  
  
"IT NOT OVER ,YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Vivien cried  
  
"Wake up and smell the coffee girlfriend! We destroyed your factory. Your entire supply of Mutant Xestey! You can't hurt the lives of innocent teens anymore you monster!" said Sky  
  
"Just gives us the cure. If you do the police might let you off with a lighter sentence." said Mystique  
  
"You 'll never win! It already to late to save him! In less than four hours his heart will stop beating , he will grow cold and still. Then he will take his finale breath...and then he will die!" she cried with a harsh laugh  
  
"You care more for the money than you care for human life? What kind of creature are you?" said Rouge  
  
"One who about to make history and rid the world of the mutants forever! Magneto want power, Xavier peace. Me I see a golden opportunity!" she said  
  
Sky took her chance ,contracting hard on the silver case she began to image. All of sudden Vivien screamed and drop the case like it was too hot to touch. Before the case of money even hit the floor it began to melt.  
  
"NO this is a trick an illusion this is not really happening!" cried Vivien as she ran her hands through the soup like metal.  
  
"No it not a trick it the reality I created. For my power is to created anything I want. And with an imagination as wild as mine anything and everything will happen! "  
  
Vivien glared at her she looked like a saber-toothed tiger ready to attack. "But that not all , my second power allow me a glimpse into the future and form what I see you're finished!" Sky declared  
  
Vivien got up and said ""If I can't win nobody wins!" She held out her right hand and prepared to drop the antidote.  
  
Then quick as lighting Mystique attack and kicked her hard in the chest. Out of pain she dropped the vile.  
  
"No! " they cried But Sky dove and caught it! Then Rouge absorbed Vivien.  
  
Rouge stagger for a moment before she turned to face Vivien who was double over in pain and said "You hypocrite! YOU SON OF BITCH! YOU TWO-FACE SON OF A JACKEL! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN PEOPLE!" she spat  
  
"Rouge ! " Said Mystique "I 'm sorry Mother ,but she is one. You see she one too. " said Rouge  
  
"One what?" said Cyclops they turn surprised to see him.  
  
"We won all of Vivien men rounded up and the drug been destroyed! We got get back we only have two hour left!" he said  
  
"Fine Scott let me bring in the halfing. " said Rouge  
  
"What to you mean halfing?" said Jean as she flew up to meet them  
  
"Vivien Dupree is a mutant!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Then why would she do this?" said Storm  
  
"Well she only half a mutant. She possess the X gene from her mother but due to a blood disorder it's not active. Her mom could produce sparks of fire from her fingertips. And her father was a doctor. He specialized in curing diseases that mutants got. And though she possessed no mutant powers she incredibly smart and used her father research to create the drug. She blames her mom's mutant powers for all the bad things in her life.'' said Rouge  
The cops show up and all the bad guys were taken to jail. They went back to the mansion were the Professor telepathy told all the doctors with drug victims what was in the cure. They gave the cure to Kurt who by then only had an hour left. A week went by as they prayed and hope. Mystique never left his side. Finally one morning as the sun was just getting up ,Kurt tail began to twitch then his eyes slowly opened!  
  
"Kurt?" said Sky groggily who been asleep next him.  
"Yes Sky?" he said  
  
"KURT YOU'RE ALIVE ! YOUR OK!" she cried out as tears of happiness she then kissed passionedly on the lips. Sky mind let out an explosion of fireworks. Everyone ran to the infirmary. Rouge pushed through the crowded and said to him  
  
"We thought we lost you little brother. Promise me you never do that again!"  
  
"I promise ,sister. " She then hug him and kissed him. Everyone was shocked!  
  
"How you do that?" he asked  
  
She smiled and said "Rubber Lips" That when he notice his mother in the corner smiling at him.  
  
"What she doing here?" he asked  
  
"Kurt she been here sense the moment you fell into coma. She been here watching over you. She help save your life. She spent the last week praying and reading the Bible and asking God for forgiveness." said Sky  
  
"Really ?" They all nodded their head. She slow approached him got on her knees and said  
  
"Kurt I know I 've not been a great mom and you may think I don't love you. But I love you never ever doubt that and if wish for me to leave and never come back I will understand. All I want is your forgiveness. Even if I don't deserve it. " she said  
  
Kurt sat straight up and took her hands in his and said. "You may done some bad things in the past, but it never to late to correct a mistake. And I don't doubt that you love me otherwise you wouldn't be here. And I like you to stay here so we can learn to be a family. For I already forgave you a long time ago. I love you Mother." They fell into the others arms and cried.  
The Professor rolled in and Kurt hung his head." Professor I'm so sorry. I nearly died and it my own fault. I was so stupid I mean I know better I was raised better." he said  
  
"You are not the first to fall victim to the powers of narcotics. And you will not be the last. You must remember that pain is part of life and we must deal with. That there are so many goods things in life to end up OD. As long you have friends and people who love you life worth living." he said  
"I know that now Prof." Kurt said. "And luckily all the other who took the drug are all alive to live another day." Xavier "May God be blessed.  
"Kurt I like you to meet someone this is Dr Geneva Malcolm. She in charge of the Ravencroft Institute for Troubled Teens. In week you go there for treatment for your recovery.  
  
He look at Dr. Malcolm. She was medium height with long curls of dark hair ,almond shape blue eyes and cinamin colored skin. She was a mutant who could get into the subconscious. Well it was going to be a long and difficult road to recovery but it be worth it. 


	5. Recovery

I don't own the X-men  
  
Recovery  
  
Slowly time passed at the mansion. Kurt was recover nicely since he was getting the anti-drug on the hour every hour. He was his old self again. His bags were packed and ready for his stay at the Ravencroft Institute. But right now all he cared about was beating his mom at Rummy.  
  
"Ha that's game. I win again." Kurt shouted gleefully.  
  
"Kurt we shouldn't brag." Mystique primed her son gently  
  
"I'm sorry Mom. Do you want to play again?"  
  
Shaking her head gently she said, " I have to go start a training session in twenty minuets. I have to go prepare." She stood up and took off her jacket to show off her new uniform. It was a black leather leotard with gloves hip boots and a chocker.  
  
The Professor who had been listening to the two chats smiled to himself. After a lot of family therapy sessions with Geneva they were acting like a family. He coughed to get their attention.  
  
"Professor hello. Would you like to play Rummy with me?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I can't right now Kurt but maybe your visitor can prove to be a challenge."  
  
Then stepping out from behind his wheelchair appeared Amanda!  
  
"Hi Kurt its nice to see you again." Amanda said softly.  
  
"Oh hi Amanda." Kurt said as sarcastically as he could manage. He crossed his arms and looked away from her. The Professor left hoping the two former lover birds could work out their differences.  
  
"Kurt who is this beautiful girl?" Mystique asked  
  
"I'm Kurt girlfriend." Amanda told her  
  
"Ex-girlfriend Amanda. I seem to remember you dumping me." Kurt retort.  
  
"Believe me Kurt that wasn't my idea. My parent's haven't met any other mutants and are still in ignorance about how to treat people. They've forgotten that not too long ago we were treated the exact same way. By the way who this nice lady with you?" Amanda asked  
  
" I'm Kurt mother."  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Wagner."  
  
"Darkholme. My name is Raven Darkholme. But most people call me Mystique." Mystique answered while she shook Amanda's hand. She left after that.  
  
" So were is everyone else? I didn't see anyone else coming in."  
  
" Well let me think for a sec. My mom is having a training session outside with Jean. She is teaching all the new girls about fighting skills and power blocking. Wolverine and Cyclops are doing the same with the boys. Beast, Prof, and Magneto are working on Cerebral. The exBrotherhood members are in the Danger Room and Kitty and Lance are out by the fountain kissing. The Acolytes except for Gambit are in town having fun. Gambit I believe is upstairs with Rouge have a wonderful Cajun lunch. Sky should be coming downstairs soon after her nap." Kurt reported  
  
"So your sister is dating I take it. What about her powers?" Amanda asked cursively.  
  
"Well Forge has developed a temporally solitune. He gave her some special lipstick and lotion that deactivates her powers for a few hours. So what brings you here anyways? I mean do you feel guilty about me taking drugs or is it something else?" Kurt asked. He glanced up at Amanda face and saw tears in her eyes.  
  
" I do feel guilty Kurt. That's why I have started a new group call The Friends of Mutants or Fom. I'm president and Trevor is vice. I want you to be part of this group. Its based on the four principal's of freedom. The freedom of speech, the freedom of religion, the freedom of choice, and lastly the most important one the freedom to live without fear. Here take a look at this flag I made." Amanda said as she reached into pack.  
  
She took out a white flag. In the top two corners where two gold stars. In the bottom corners there were silver stars. In the center was a rainbow with an X under it.  
  
" I like it Amanda. Got anything else for me?" Kurt asked  
  
"Yeah I do. I heard your were leaving soon so I made you a gift. Hope you like it." She handed a beautifully wrapped gift. He unwrapped it carefully. It was a very nice photo album with all kinds of pictures.  
  
"Look Kurt I know you probably aren't in the mood to talk about our relationship so I'll go now. Just think about it okay?" She got up to leave.  
  
"Wait Amanda. Look I'm confused about you and Sky right now. I just need some time. Listen there is a farewell party the day after tomorrow and I like it if you came okay?" Kurt said to her smiling.  
  
"Sure I love to come. I'll see you then. Bye Kurt." And with a quick kiss she was gone.  
  
The next to enter the room was Rouge. She was carrying trays loaded down with junk food. "So have you and Amanda made up yet?" Rouge asked  
  
"Not yet. I know we make a cute couple but I'm confused about Sky. Remember the first time we met?"  
  
"How could I forget? We where in Mr. Oliver's homeroom and he introduce Sky Fox. And she walks in wearing boots, leatard, and that short short mini skirt." Rouge laughed at that particular memory.  
  
"Listen Swhicster I have a question for you." Kurt said.  
  
"What is it little brother?" Rouge asked  
  
"How did you know you liked Gambit I mean Remy so much it was love?"  
  
"It was just a feeling I had deep in my heart that's all. You'll know which girl you like more one day. Now I have to go get ready for my date. Bye."  
  
She left him alone to ponder and think about stuff.  
  
Kurt realized that he needs to recover both physically and emotionally. And like his mom said once to him," Kurt you never fall in love the same way twice. Each experience is different and always magical. Just follow your heart."  
  
"Hi Kurt how are doing in here. Need some company? I brought diet caffeine free coke." said Sky  
  
"Hello Sky, come on over, come on in. Pull up a seat and take a load off your feet." he said  
  
She walks in wearing cotton candy pink boots, with a short white dress with a blue jacket with a red collar. Her long gorgase hair was in French braided pigtails.  
  
"So Kurt, is the fuzzy man ready for rehab?" she asked  
  
"No I mean I 've never been so scared. I know that that have to go but I'm still scared." he said into his hands  
  
Sky took his right hand and said "Kurt never be afraid to ask for help. You know that everyone will be waiting and praying for you. Say do you remember our little road trip?"  
  
"Yes you were worried that your parents would take you away from here so you "borrowed" you dad's red Jaguar. Grabbed a $1000 and me and we hit the road! But two weeks later the Professor found and after a week of grounding he told us that your parents decide the best place for you is right here with people who love you." he said smiling at the memory.  
  
"You'll be fine Kurt gets some sleep. See you later." kissing him good-bye.  
  
He still felt dazed and confused but yawned rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
But his dreams were not at all peaceful, they were twisted and ugly and full overwellming feelings. He woke up screaming.  
  
"Kurt, Kurt Honey are you all right?" said Mystique She was standing over him in black silk robe. He fell out of bed. Then he tried to teleported to the bathroom. But didn't quite make it. So Mystique helped him in the rest of the way. He got his head over the toilet and began regretting, more commonly know as throwing up. Mystique could not believe how much junk he could make.  
  
She wept his mouth off and held him close."Shu its ok Kurt, let get you back to bed it 2:43 in the morning." She led him back to bed. First she changed the sheets and got him some Sunny Delight. Once he was tucked in she sang him a Germen lullaby.  
  
It was Saturday and everyone was there to wish him the best of luck. They all promised to e-mail. He then got into to his mom limo and they drove off. 6 hours later they arrived.  
  
They climbed out of the limo and grabbed his suitcases and walked to the main building. They were greeted by women with long brown hair and eyes in a black suit.  
"Hello and welcome to Ravencroft Institution for Trouble Teens. I'm assassinating director Gwen Cumming. Report to me if you have any troubles. What's your name?" she asked  
  
"Kurt Wagner."  
  
"Hmm Kurt Wagner " she got a light blue bracelet wrote his name on it and slapped it on his wrist. "I will need to see all the passions you have," she said as she placed a box with the name Kurt W. on it on her desk.  
  
She went through all his things and put something's in the box.  
  
"All these items will be return to you when you check out. You will be given the meds you need till you're fully recovered. Don't worry Xavier phoned us about it. I will need that watch though." she held out her hand.  
  
"B B But I need this watch. Trust me you won't like what you see."  
  
"Rules are rules. Besides we help humans and mutants here."  
  
He sighed and took it off.  
  
Without so much as a glance at him she took the watch. "Ms. Malcolm told me you can have your holowatch back after 24 hours. Now follow me you two and I'll help you settle in.'' said Ms. Cummings  
  
They followed her to the second floor pass a lock door. They stopped in front of room. "Now here are the rules. One, there is no romance between patients. Two, all homework and chores must be done on time. Three, You must attended all group sessions with your group. Four, Your phone privileges are ten minuets each night and one phone call. For the computer time you only get thirty minuets during your designated time. Oh one more thing no powers. Here is your buff. Wear it all times. " Ms. Cummings told him  
  
Kurt glanced at the buff. It was aqua with the word mutant on the side.  
  
He entered his room with his mom. There was a boy sitting on one of the beds. He was tall and gangly. His eyes were hazel with brownish blond hair.  
  
His bedspread was black with a yin yang in the center of a flower. Around it was the Chinese Zodiac with matching pillows. On the shelves were trophies. He had an ensile and was painting while listing to Lil Romeo.  
  
Kurt and Mystique set up his side of the room. Kurt set up his three photos. One with his foster parents, another with Rouge and Mystique, the final photo was of all the X-men. After all of his stuff up he said good- bye to Mystique.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Now I have to go." Mystique said and she disappeared.  
  
"So your my new roommate. I didn't think I get stuck with a mutant." the boy said to him.  
  
"Do you have a problem with me being a mutant?" Kurt asked warily.  
  
"Why would I? I'm a mutant to. My power is ESP. Don't think that."  
  
" Think what?"  
  
"That I'm weird. My name is Ryan Baxter and I'm here because I have violent tendencies.  
"How long you been here?" asked Kurt  
  
"90 days and counting." said Ryan  
  
" That 2160 hours. I 'm here for 42 days and that 1008 hours.," said Kurt.  
  
"Come on we'll go to the rec room to meet the rest of the tribe." said Ryan  
  
Kurt followed him to the first floor where here saw a lots of people.  
  
Each were wearing different colored buffs and hanging out with that group.  
"Selena, Victoria over here meet the newest member of the tribe Mutants!" said Ryan  
  
Two girls got up from the coach. One had long white hair, pink eyes and the palest skin Kurt had ever seen. She was wearing a pink shirt that said in faded letters Moon Goddess. With a faded yellow skirt, and white platform sandals.  
  
The other girl had short red hair. She was wearing a yellow blouse and red leather skirt, yellow knee socks and red dress shoes.  
  
"Kurt this is Selena Dawson and Victoria St Claris." said Ryan  
  
"Hi I'm Selena and I 'm an alcoholic.," said the albino  
  
"I'm Vicky and I tried to kill my self when I found out I was a mutant. I turn in to a mermaid if I get wet!" said the red head.  
  
"So we told you why where here in the Nuthouse. So blue boy why are you here? Let me guess you're an addict!" said Ryan.  
  
"No way! Your an alcoholic!" screamed Selena  
  
" You get into to fights and had lots of sex!" said Vicky  
  
"Actually I was the first victim of Mutant Xestesy." he said  
  
"That stuff that been on the news! About that Dupree lady. You were her first victim!" said Vicky  
  
"You girls owe me a week worth of desserts! I guessed right!"  
  
"That not the best game to play you knows, I mean they don't allow sugar or junk food here. So you get extra fruit all week. Big whoop! It not like yesterday soy bean casserole and celery beet juice was so good anyways." said Selena  
  
"I have an idea. Let play a game of rummies before dinner and we can all get better acquainted." suggest Kurt  
  
"Well I 'm from Brooklyn NY. My parents had a very wild life as teens. They painted the town more colors then red. They are now a newscaster and deputy mayor. They fight an awful lot. So at night I go to bars and drink fire wine as my dad call it. And twice after a got totally wasted some guy's form the bar had sex with me. And if I hadn't been wearing and taken my mom birth controlling pills I probably be pregnant. I 've been here six months and if and when I get out I have to go to foster care because they determined that my home in NY is an unsafe place for raising a child. I know how to read palms and to anything connected to the stars. And I can bake anything. My class once wrote to a few of our favorite celebrities. They sent us their favorite dish and we made cookbook all the profits made from went to charity." said Selena She laid down a pair of queens. And sipped some natural spring water. "All we are allow to drink is water, juices, and diet caffeine free soda. No sugar at all cause it mood altering." she said  
  
"I'm from Whispering Willows Maine. My first name is my grandmother and my middle name Dana is my mom name. My mom is a businesswoman of a highly successful corporation. And my dad is an investment banker. Both scholars in school. So they expected me to be the same. So I get straight A's and on the honor roll, I 'm captain or ex-captain of swim and socors team. MVP three years in row. Now that people found out I'm mutant people have turn on me. I thought my parents would kill me,. I found out during state champship. I was in the lead then sank to pool bottom and found out that I got gills and webbed fingers. It was on the front page! My life was ruined! Now how was I supposed to get a scholarship? Everyone hated me so one night I got a steak knife and was about to plunge it into my heart! But my Grandma stopped me. So they sent me here and I been here five months. I really want to go home I miss my dog, Connor. He a basest hound." said Vicky  
  
" Me I 've spent most of my life in the gym and dojoes. I've always been in foster care sense my real parents died in a fire when I was year and half old. I've never been able to control my emotions and I'm constantly getting into fights. If I don't get better here I going to juve because I hurt someone real bad. I love to paint and like hip hop and rap. I just wish the voices in my head would stop! So that I could hear my own voice. Having ESP just makes things more difficult. I just as well as give up hope. I ''ll never find my true home. And I will never be free to fly. " Said Ryan  
  
Kurt was shock to see that none of these kids had any hope of getting out or faith in God to keep going. He loved to help them. The dinner was ready. It was steam broclie, baked potatoes, homemade applesauce and soymilk.  
  
He was on his way up to his room for a shower when he ran into Dr. Malcolm.  
  
" Hello Kurt, enjoying your stay?"  
  
" Not so good I miss my friends and family, junk food. But I think I can survive here. But what I really can't believe that none of the kids in my tribe have any faith or hope. I really want to help them." he said.  
  
"Well I 'm not sure how you can help them but your welcome to try! Here you go this is your journal. I want you do write in it every night. You also have to write an essay on which you are, why your here and what you need do to get better. And I want you to write a report on the Roman Empire. All of it is due at 9:00 Monday." said Dr.Malcom See you later. Remember lights out at 10:00."  
  
He left to his room, took his ten minuets shower. Then he spent the next hour doing all the writing. Then he hung upside down from a pipe and read the Bible. He was just starting to read the story of Ruth when Ryan came in.  
  
"Well Blue Boy do you have bat blood or do you think your a monkey?" he said Then he notice what Kurt was reading so he remark, "Why would a demon be reading the Good Book of the Lord. You a preacher or something?"  
  
Kurt closed the book and jumped down. "We are all children of the Lord and if we believe in him and let him into are hearts then we 'lil always be protect and He will aids the changeless in are life." he said  
  
"Well Preacher. Tell me how you supposed to believe in something that you can't see, feel, tastes or touch?" said Ryan  
  
" Faith isn't supposed to make sense. You just believe in it. Your not supposed to understand it you are just supposed to have it. I mean with out faith there no hope. With out hope, there no future and with out a future than there no point to live." he said  
  
Ryan just scoffed and rolled his eyes and walk to the bathroom for his shower.  
  
Kurt went to the window and stared and the moon and the stars and wonder what was happening back at the Institute.  
  
At that same moment looking out the window of the Institute at the moon and the stars, was Mystique. She was completely lost in thoughts that she didn't notice that her hot chocolate was growing cold and that the Professor had just enter the room.  
  
"Mystique you all right? You seem troubled.," said Xavier  
  
She turns so quickly to face him that she spilled some of her hot coco.  
  
"Xavier I 'm fine" she said as she wiped her eyes. She shook her head and continued "No everything is not fine. I can't stop thinking about him or what happing to him right now. For 15 years I was not part of his life. Yet in the moment he need me most he called for me. He could've died if we had not resolved our difference and saved him. And now he has given me a second chance when I don't even deserver it. But for all the rotten things I've done he still forgave me. He doesn't cling to hate. I truly believe if there were more people like Kurt in this world ,the Earth would be better off. He always remains forever faithful that God will help us. That He will help to make it possible for humans and mutants to live in peace. But if history doomed to repeat its self like it has been are doomed. For humans fear what they don't understand and they usually destroy what they fear. Anyone who is different through out history has been killed. Like Christians in Ancient Rome, the Salem Witch Trials, Blacks ,Gypsy, Jews. How can he believe that it will all work out?" she stated  
  
" We just have to have faith that things will work out. We just got to believe. Many things in life that seemed impossible at the time but were accomplished because people believe it would. Remember it's important to have faith because without we just die. Because it better to believe in something than nothing at all." said Charles as he sipped his own coco.  
  
Kurt sighed. He went to side of his bed and began to say his prays. Then he went sleep.  
  
The next day he woke up and said his prays again. He hurried down to meet up with the others. Today's breakfast was Instant Maple Ginger Oatmeal. With fresh squeezed orange juice. Everyone looked miserable. Selena was extremely moody. Kurt decided to cheer her up.  
  
"What's wrong Selena , What can I do help?" he asked  
  
"I don't need help! Besides I have a glorioles day of cleaning toilets today. " she said.  
  
"Are you being punished?" he asked  
  
"No silly we have chores to do everyday. Besides cleaning our rooms we clean up everyone and many other things. Me? I have to go muck out the stables! And Ryan? He doing the dishes that should take the next two hours!" said Vicky drearily.  
  
"It my job as Leader of the Tribe ,its my responsibility to make sure everyone follows and does what there supposed. Clean up! We have a long day ahead of us. Kurt you don't have to do any chores till you been here 72 hours." said Selena.  
  
"Consider your self lucky! Preacher just remember we have group at 10:00." said Ryan  
  
Kurt went to the rec room and play on the X Box for a while 45 mins before group Ryan wander in and slumped on the coach. Kurt used his tail to give the second controller to him. Kurt turned and asked him a questioned  
  
"Ryan tell me about Selena. She seems most unhappy. "  
  
Ryan look at him and said "Well like she told you her parents fought a lot and to escape that pain she go a job at a bar called Lunar Wolf Inn. It was run by a guy name Merrick. But she was easily taken advantage of. And soon she became an alcoholic. But to make sure she never decided to drive drunk she got her friends Sara Jasper and Gail McKnight to help her out. But even they couldn't protect her from getting gang raped twice after she danced for dollars. I shouldn't say anymore. Beside we need to get to group anyway come on!"  
  
They arrived in a room. In the room were drawings and poster, and a bulletin board full of essays. Everyone took a seat in a chair and got out their journals. Then Dr. Malcolm came in.  
  
"Ok everyone as you well know Kurt new to this group so let make him feel welcome. Selena I sense there is something troubling you so lets hear it and remember to use feeling words." she said  
  
"I'm angry all right I been here six months and I've not got one response from my friends at all. Not one phone call or e-mail, not even a bloody postcard! Some friends they promised no matter what they are there for me! This Saturday is my Sweet Sixteen and it's going to be a lousy birthday! I 've got no sweet memories at all! What about you guys , to you have any cherished birthdays memories??" she said  
"Well for my 13th b-day my parents took me on a whale watching cruise and I got to swim with some dolphins! I even took a picture of a humpback leaping out of the water and use it as my screen safer." said Vicky  
  
"Well for my 12 birthday my foster parents took me to amusement park and when I was on the top of the fairness wheel ,the only voice I could hear was mine!" said Ryan  
  
"Kurt what about you?" asked Dr.Malcom  
  
"None that relate to the topic at hand." he said  
  
"Well I'm sick of being locked up and having no future!" said Selena  
  
" It not like anyone cares about us anyway! said Vicky  
  
"No ones dreams will come true so we might and well ... GIVE UP HOPE! BECAUSE IT POINTLESS TO BELIVE WE ''GET US OUT OF HERE GOOD BYE!" said the three of them as they got up and left.  
  
Dr. Malcolm sighed "I give up! I can't help someone who does not even want to help him or her! A person with no hope is a fool, a lost cause. I worked all my life to help those no one else would help. I've not let them out of here because they are not capable to help themselves. I just don't want to see them end up dead. Cause that what they'll be if they don't start to care about themselves and their future. Kurt you said you could help please I'm at my wits end. I have helped hundreds of kids like the rest of my family. Please don't let me fail now. Please save their souls." she said  
  
"I will help them best I can. I have learned the best way to help you is to trust God for He helps those who help themselves." said Kurt and he head out to find Selena  
  
He knocked on her door." Go away! I don't want any visitors." she cried out  
  
"Selena let me in ,please I just want to talk. I'm your friend!" said Kurt  
  
The door unlocked. Selena peeked out and her eyes where red and puffy.  
  
"You may come in. Wipe your feet please. Me and Vicky work hard to keep it clean."  
  
He walks in and saw that the room's interest was split down the middle. Left by the balcony was what was obverse Vicky's. Her bedspread was covered with soccer balls and cleats. She had trophies and pictures of Olympic stars and whales and dolphins. Selena bedspread was midnight blue with gold suns ,moons ,and stars. Her pictures were of the Moon and comets and glaxsey. She even had a crescent moon clock and a NASA calendar. There were also miniature models of shuttles and satellites.  
  
He sat on the bed and said "Here's a tissue. Now tell me what bothering you and maybe I can help. "  
  
"Well my life never been very joyous. As I told you my parents are a bit wild. Then meet in Jr. High and weren't the most responsible people. When they where 16 they ran away to New York City. They were in New Jersey. They ran away to elope and had me a year later. They only got their jobs because of luck! At first things were ok they didn't fight as much. But as I got older they fought more and that when I got three locks for my room. But I still didn't feel safe so I snuck out the window. My friends were my only scoured of comfort till I meet Merrick." she paused to dab her eyes.  
  
Kurt notices a picture in a silver frame. He took and looked at it. In it was Selena most likely 12 years old. On her right was a tall girl with brunette hair and gray eyes in a gray t -shirt and white skirt and white pearl earrings. On her left was a small girl with short purple hair in a pink dress with a lilac shirt. Behind them was a young man who was about 24 he had longish dark brown hair and straddling blue eyes. He had a jacket that had a wolf insigne on it. In his ear was a silver fang and in his arms was a wolf hybrid pup. They were standing in front of the Lunar Wolf Inn.  
  
" Let guess these are your friends?" he asked  
  
She took the photo and nodded "That one" pointing to the tall girl "is Sara. All she wants to be is a detective for the NYPD. She really good at solving mysteries too. Better then Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys, but not as good as Sherlock Holmes! The other girl is Gail and she wants to be a star! She can sing ,dance, act, and play any instrument! She an artificial mutant. Her parents were working in this lab and she was visiting and she exposed to a chemical compound that made her able to see in the dark and created dark matter. But she can't be exposed to sunlight or she'll die. Merrick found me and treats me like he me like I 'm his daughter he got a wolf hybrid named Silver fang. I love him like a father! All three of them promised they be here for my birthday. They promised to help me achieve my dream to be astronomer and maybe go into space one day. But it's not possible. They forgot about me. You know what the best birthday present would be. Is to have them all here and getting to go to that observatory that 2 miles from here. But who am I'm kidding it will never happen." she sighed.  
  
Kurt took her hands and said" Nothing impossible. It only is if you give up with out trying. You got to believe that things would work out. Even if it seems hopeless. I promise you that your wish will come true just pray every night this week. Ok ?"  
  
"I don't know how that going to work but I 'll try. she said  
  
He then noticed all her books where about astrology and advance math and science ,cooking and myth and legends. And the complete series of The Daughters of the Moon. "Interesting choice of lecture."  
  
"Yes I like to read allot!" she smiled as they went downstairs for lunch. Kurt managed to convince Gwen to let Selena teach a baking class and make a thousand muffins.  
  
It was Friday night and Kurt was looking thought Selena 's telescope at the stars. She was telling him all stories of the stars.  
  
"This is amazing, Selena I wish that we were in space so we could see the Earth and Moon from a different perspective. I can see why you want to work for NASA so much."  
  
"I appreciate that. " she turns the telescope and gasped "A shooting star!"  
  
"Make a wish quick!" he said  
  
She closed her eyes and placed her hands in a silent pray. He knew what her wish was and he prayed that he could make it come true for her tomorrow.  
  
That night Kurt worked tills past midnight then by morning everything was ready. He got everyone up at five and they crept downstairs.  
  
At seven Selena walk downstairs. The room was pitch black strange with sun up and all. Then an explosion of fireworks went off and the glow of two candles could be seen. "SURPRISE SELENA HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN!" shouted everyone in the rehab. On the breakfast table was a load of sweets including homemade chocolate and astronaut ice cream. But in the center was large chocolate cake. It was magenta with purple around the sides with suns and moons in between on top were little rose and strawberries and in rainbow icing were the words Happy sweet sixteen right between the One Candle and Six Candle There was even a wax figure of Selena too. But the real surprise was that all her friends were there.  
  
Gail was wearing sun block and sunglass. But she was rocking and rolling! And Sara had neatly stacked the gifts, even Merrick and Silver fang were there. For the first time Kurt saw Selena truly happy.  
  
Her friends apologized for not e-mailing or anything but they had run into their own trouble. She forgave them.  
  
Her present where from Gail a Cod of all her new songs. Sara collage books. Silver fang gave her a swan doll. Vicky gave her a real moon rock. Ryan gave her a painting of her self he did. Dr. Malcolm gave her Apollo 13 DVD. Kurt promised to take her to observatory that night. But the best gift was Merrick promised to adopt her when she got out! She so happy she was crying and went to Kurt and kissed him on the cheek!  
  
That night as Selena looks through the encores telescope he knew now she had faith and will to carry on and try. That she could achieve her dreams because nothing impossible if she tried. Because miracles happen every now and then! "Well one down two to go next Victoria Dana St.Clare!  
  
He just realized that he been in rehab for two weeks. He had got tons of letters , phone calls and e-mails so he could tell when his tribe mates where jealous when his mom and sister made a surprise visit. He was just watching the movie 28 days with the others when someone placed their hands over his and said "Where my little Elf?"  
  
"Mom! Rouge good to see you again! Want to watch the rest of the video with us?" he said  
  
"Actually Kurt we want to be with you! Oh Jean made these I hope you like them. " Rouge opens a box of cookies that looked like the X-men. They went out to the lake and got in a boat and rowed to the middle and Mystique said "Well Kurt tell us what going on everyone really miss you especially Sky and that girl Amanda. "  
  
"Amanda made a lot of progress with the FOM I think she made a really difference. " said Rouge as she applied more lipstick and lotions.  
  
"Well I've help Selena see that her friends have not abandon her. That anything possible. She was a tough one. But I helped her. Now I have to help Vicky and Ryan. sighing I really hope can help them." said Kurt  
  
"Kurt it's not your job to help these kids. It for Dr. Malcolm to help them." said Rouge as she unpacked the picnic basket. She gave everyone a sub sandwich and lemonade ,baked potatoes chips and fresh fruit.  
  
"I realized that you want to help son but how do you think you can help the other two?" said Mystique  
  
" I feel that its destiny to help those in need. That the reason God put me on Earth. I feel that everyone one has a reason to be here. And this is mine." biting into his sub.  
  
The went back to rehab and said there good byes and Kurt cried a little as his family drove away. He was weeping his eyes when someone said. "You really lucky that you have a family that loves you for all of you. I know that from are sessions that both your mom and sister haven't had easy but they must real love you if the come here to visit you. I wish I was that lucky." Vicky as she kicked dirt.  
  
On her shoulder was a purple sports bag. In it were a soccer ball ,cleats, playbook ,pen ,notes, team trade cards and a key chain. She took out the ball and starts to juggle it.  
  
"Would like to play ,Preacher? I could use the practice." she asked  
  
"Yes "  
  
They played for ten minuets when Kurt asked her what she meant by him being lucky.  
  
" Well when I found out that I was a mutant my parents said I disgrace the family that I brought entirely shame. That I was a living curse. They were ready to disown me. All my dreams were ruined. I tried to explain that I was still the same person ,that I was their daughter but the wouldn't listen. They haven't even come to family session because they are so ashamed that their daughter a mutant! And people wonder why I tried to due my self in. My life had become a living Hell. No one loved or care about me so what point was their to go on?"  
  
" I sorry that your parents have such close minds. Sometimes it takes people especially parents a long time to get used to fact that their kid are different. But we are still special and your parents need to realize no matter what you can and cannot do you are still their daughter Victoria Dana St.Clares. I think you are a wonderful person. No matter what you look like on the outside you are still Vicky on the inside."  
  
"I'm still a freak that turns into a fish everytime she gets wet! I can't control it."  
  
"I help you learn to control it! I mean if I survived training session with Wolverine I can teach you how to control your powers. But you have to trust me. Do you trust me?" he asked as held out his hand.  
  
"Look Preacher I get what your saying so if you can help. I mean you pulled off a miracle with Selena why not with me? Let me change into my swimsuit and I'll meet you at the pool in 15 okay?" she gather her stuff up and went change.  
  
Kurt wait by the pool for what seem like an entirety when a voice said "I'm ready to start Kurt."  
  
Standing in a red and yellow binkie was Vicky she also had a towel.  
  
"Well stop gawking I know that I look sexy! Everytime I was in a swimsuit the boys drool enough to fill the Hoover Dam. Are you here to teach me control or not?" kicking off her flip-flops. She then waded into the pool till she was in the 6 feet.  
  
Almost immeatadly she began to shriek as her feet turn into fins and webbing stretch between her fingers. Scales burst form her wrist and gill slits appeared on her neck. Her heartbeat accelerated and her fear and panic was spreading fast. She started shooting electricity out of her fingertips in a frenzy. ( See the movie The Thirteenth Year for visual.)  
  
"Ok Vicky you need to calm down! The more emotionally energy you let lose the more you lose control. Breath in and out in time with your heart beat. Come on peace, quite, tranquility. Feel inner peace and serenity. Hear only your heart and the waves crashing against the shore. You can do it! There is nothing to fear. Embrace your new ability." Kurt instructed  
  
"I can do this. " She slowed her breathing and she managed to calm down. She stared doing laps around the pool. Kurt timed her from the side of the pool. She was a fast a barracuda! After a few laps she turned to face Kurt for her next instructions.  
  
"Okay lets see what your powers are underwater. I'm going to throw some things into the pool and I want you to try find it while your blindfolded. Lets see if you got echolocation." Kurt told her. He tossed her a blindfold and she put it on. Kurt tossed a bunch of rings into the pool and told her to go for it.  
  
"Okay you can do this concentrate." Vicky thought. She let out a burst of ultra sonic squeaks. The picture came back loud and clear. She found the rings with ease. Manipulating the water around her she shot the rings into a basket next to Kurt. She flipped out of the water and back in laughing. "I can do this. I've got control. Look at what I can do." She shouted. Concentrating she made the water rise around her sending her out of the pool. Kurt handed her a towel.  
  
"Good job. A couple more training sessions like that and you could join the X-men Fin. I mean with your abilities you could talk to fish" Kurt told her  
  
"Fin?"  
  
"Your codename. All the X-men have a codename. Mine is NightCrawler. Do you like it?" Kurt asked  
  
"I love it Kurt. Now I better go change into some clothes. Huh? It can't be. Daddy?" Vicky gasped as she looked past Kurt.  
  
Kurt turned and saw Dr. Malcolm with what looked like Vicky's entire family. All of them had red hair and green eyes. They were all staring at the two of them. Kurt then released he had turned off his watch. He quickly turned it on.  
  
"Hi Mom, Hi Daddy. I've missed you guys. This is my friend Kurt. He's helping me control my mutation."  
  
"I can see that Victoria. Is there some place we can talk in private?" Mr. St.Clair asked  
  
The family disappeared into one of the family session rooms. Kurt scampered off to find Ryan. He must know what's going on. "Ryan was going on with Vicky?"  
  
"Didn't you hear. Your Professor pulled off a miracle. Dr. Malcom and him talked with Vicks folks. They letting her come home and then train at the Xavier Institute. She'll be let go in a few weeks. She's excited. Looks like you pulled off another miracle." Ryan told him his eyes never leaving his painting.  
  
Two down and one to go thought Kurt.  
  
"I don't think you can pull off a hat trick. And for your information I like the codenames you gave Vicky. For Selena I think she like Luna. As for me my nickname should be MindGame."  
  
"Kurt! Kurt! I just want to thank you for all your help! Because of you my family accept me! Thank you " she said as she then kissed him. " Now its movie night and its my pick! I've chosen "The Thirteenth Year!" You get the popcorn and Selena gets the soda. Ryan brings the butter. See yeah!"  
  
He realized he been in rehab for four weeks. He just had two weeks left to see if he could help Ryan. After the movie he was getting ready for bed when he notices Ryan had put a sheet over his most receants painting. He pulled the sheet off and marveled at the amazing pictures.  
  
One had a dragon fighting a phoenix, another had a fire horse dancing in the flames. A water horse. A Pegcorn and a white horse with webbed hoofs ,fire mane and tail with a horn and wings fighting a winged panther. These were his own designs. The next ones were of flying dolphins and soccer playing mermaids were defiantly inspires by Vicky. The ones to due with the Moon were of Selena. He gasped when he saw that Ryan had painted him in a cathedral in a white robe with the Bible. All these went up and down but the one on the easel the one he hadn't seen yet was long and went right to left.  
  
He crept closer to peel back the cavens when someone said "What are you doing Preacher?" He spun around to see Ryan  
  
"I I'm sorry Ryan I was just looking at them." said Kurt  
  
"I don't mind, Preacher I just wish you ask. I got A- in art and A + at the dojo. The only way I can relax is if I paint for what I paint comes from the heart and sets my soul free. Martial Arts are the only way I know how to channel my anger. Would like to see the latest one I'm working on?" he said  
  
He nodded and the peels back the canvas and he saw the most amazing painting. It had a midnight blue sky with diamonds stars. Racing each other in the sky was Pegasus and Phoenix. On Pegasus back was a beautiful maiden on the Phoenix was a handsome boy. Falling from the sky were red rose petals. Beneath them was a crystal blue lake surrounding it was a sunflower. And on the lake were three swans. One white ,gold , and silver.  
  
"That's amazing Ryan so creative! It just amazing! There are no words to describe!" he said He then notice that the girl looked exactly like Selena and the boy was Ryan himself! "You love Selena don't you otherwise you wouldn't put in your masterpieces.  
  
Ryan gasped. He started to chock on his breath. Finally he said "Yes I loved her since we first meet. But when there a rule about no love between patients what can I do?"  
  
"Love should never be foreboded, but embrace. True love is full of risk but no one said love wasn't a challange worth fighting or a risk not taken." God love us so much that he gave his only son to die for are sins. If He willing to that then you should be willing to confess your love. Because if you don't then you never stop regretting it! Beside it not like you want to have sex or anything ,a kiss maybe but not getting in bed with her. Now lets me help you with another problem." said Kurt as he walked over to the CD player and change the radio station.  
  
"What are you doing? What problem?" he stammers  
  
"You say you can't focus on your own voice ,because of all the noise? Well I'm going blindfold you and bind your hands. Then I'm going turn up the volume to the max. Then I 'll pick a spot and start to think in my quietest voice. Your job is to filter out my thoughts voice in all that. Just think your at the Lunar Wolf inn and your trying to hear Selena over the crowed." said Kurt as picked a hard rock stantine.  
  
"You sure this will work? I mean the only time I can remember hearing my own voice was on that Ferris wheel." he asked  
  
"Hey if it work for Clark Kent in Smallville the time he went blind. And if Geordie LaForge can filter all the mess on that VISOR off of Star Trek the next generation . You do this I know it! Will start for 15 mins. Let work hard ok? I only got two weeks left here than I'm going home. You ready?" asked Kurt  
  
Ryan nodded and said "Let do it!"  
  
"Ok let start. On the count of three. One, Two ,THREE!" he said  
  
The music began blaring and Ryan was so tense up that he fell on his bed. He got up and said on his bed. He was breathing hard and was very jittery. He could not sit still. He want to cover his ears, but couldn't  
  
Kurt was thinking "Come on Ryan focus you can do this. Just take nice even breaths and relax. Concentrate. I believe in you now you got to believe in your self."  
  
"Kurt please make it stop! I can't take it! It too much! Help me! They're too much noise and way to many voices. Make it stop help me!" he screamed  
  
"I can't help you in till you can learn to help yourself! Now focus you can do this we have ten minutes left!  
  
Ryan took a deep breath and sat cross leg on the bed. He let go his conciess mind and let go everything. He let his breathing become in sync with his heartbeats. "I can do this. He then listens to the hundreds of faceless voices. They were all screaming non-stop. But then he heard a calm peacefully voice that was saying "You can to this said Kurt. And Even though it sound like his voice was million of miles away he was just on the other side of the room. He jumped up and shouts "I did it ,I did it , Kurt I really did you said I can do this and I did!"  
  
Kurt hit the stopped on his watch and turns off the music. Then he took off the blindfold and undid Ryan's hands. "It took you 11 mins and 37 secs but you did and I know you can do better with time and proper training.  
  
It took them a week before Ryan could completely control his powers. Then Kurt helped him deal with another problem. Ryan had finished his masterpieces. With a little coxing form Kurt he was going to tell Selena how he felt. And he was going to give her the painting.  
  
"Go on Ryan we all leave at the end of the week this is your chance to tell her." Kurt pressed.  
  
"Okay Preacher here it goes." Ryan whispered. He walked up to Selena and said hi. She smiled at him. He forgot what he was going to say so he just handed her the painting.  
  
"Thank you Ryan I love it." Selena squalled  
  
"I hoped you would. Look I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me once we get out. Would you?" Ryan asked  
  
"Of course I would. I love you." Selena said. She then kissed him passionately. Ryan was on cloud nine.  
  
It was the end of the week and the Mutant Tribe was having a big farewell party to celebrate their going home. Their guardians and family were all there. It was an explosive party with the X-men pulling out all the tricks up their sleeves.  
  
"I'm glad to see you all go home and I hope to see you all at Bayville High soon. Now does anyone have anything to add before you all go home?" Ms. Malcom asked  
  
"I do. Watch this guys." Selena shouted. She clapped her hands and suddenly comets shot out. "Looks like I'm an official mutant now."  
  
They all applauded and then everyone went home. 


End file.
